Caught Cum Handed
by an112233ime444
Summary: Tezuka's and Ryoma's, Daughter's P.O.V. My parents do some strange things when I am not around LEMON TezRyo


_(*X*)_

_My daddy's do strange things when I am not around it is hard to explain, Oh and by the way the reason when I say daddy's is I mean what they call gay._

Tezuka was on top of Ryoma making out with him senselessly "Oh Mitsu," Ryoma moaned as Tezuka sucked on Ryoma's sensitive neck. Ryoma and Tezuka were having sex in their bedroom they had silk, red sheets and both of them striped to the skin. Ryoma playing the uke in the relationship was at the bottom gasping and begging to be fucked.

They make strange noises and I can always hear my daddy Ryoma go "Uh, Uh Mitsu, Harder," I usually just ignore it when I come in the house. Yuki, usually just tells me to ignore it all the time he usually knows he is older then me.

Tezuka went down to Ryoma's nipples and licked the sweet creamy skin with his hyper tongue he tasted each cherry colored bud. Moving down to Ryoma's crotch, when this was happening Ryoma held the silky sheets pleading for more, rocking his hips forward, and back. Then Tezuka makes it to the main cores Ryoma's erect member. He licked the pre cum off of the tip placing his face closer to taste the sweet liquids that Ryoma had to hold. Ryoma screams "AHHHH," and Tezuka places the whole manhood into this mouth to see what other noises his spouse had to offer.

Why is it that every time I come home to hear this weird father time or as my friends like to say "lovey dovey time" they repeat names all I can hear is. "Ryoma," and "Kumimitsu," and "Oh fuck me now," I mean what the heck am I listening to? Also another thing what is the weird stuff they have this lotion stuff and some other devises that Yuki says not to even look at.

Tezuka took out the lube and rubbed it all over Ryoma especially on his ass he smoothed the cool cream all over on the parts. That were needed for the grand finally, it all made Ryoma get shivers down his spin "Oh, Mitsu," he calls with a muffled moan. For the last thing before Tezuka did anything else he placed a soft kiss on Ryoma's head "I love you" he whispers for the last moment. Ryoma closes his eyes as he gets flipped on his stomach he clenched the sheets.

Oh yeah, lets not forget the screaming and crying yeah, that is what happens when I get home don't you all think that is weird.

Tezuka then thrusts his hard manhood into Ryoma, then Ryoma screams "AHHH," and Tezuka thrusts again Ryoma cries "AHH OH, OH," as tears burst out. Tezuka tries to calm him with sweet kisses on his neck and back "Do you still want to go on," Tezuka asked playfully. As he was half way taking out his still hard on cock "NO," Ryoma screeches. Ryoma suddenly takes his own actions and slips his legs around Tezuka's waist to put him back in place. "Harder, faster please Kumimitsu," Ryoma whined, and Tezuka obeyed and thruster with more force.

Well today I am going to go up stairs and find out what the heck they are doing this is really odd and it's getting out of hand. Actually I am just plain curious but still I need to see what they are hiding and you can't stop me so here I go.

Ryoma and Tezuka were both to a reach of climax; Tezuka laid one more powerful thrust to reach the prostrate they then spilled cum and seeds. Ryoma cried out for the last time and Tezuka then collapsed onto Ryoma's bear chest. Then there was a knock, not a knock but a door busted open Riku was in the hallway taking a good glance.

"What the heck," Riku shouted, Ryoma and Tezuka flushed "Riku," Ryoma shouted as Riku's mouth was dropped and her innocent eyes were wide. Riku was stunned she didn't move Tezuka got up off of Ryoma they both grabbed the nearest blanket and rapped around themselves. "Riku honey," Ryoma started, Riku wasn't moving Tezuka placed a hand on her shoulder "Why don't we take a walk to the kitchen," Tezuka suggested.

"What, was that I just saw?" Riku asked Tezuka just pushed Riku forward and Ryoma was to her side "It is what parents do when they love each other a lot," Ryoma explained. "I'm scared," Riku, yelped Tezuka nodded "Riku, you should be, you should be," Tezuka answered.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

LOL well I guess curiosity killed the cat LOL

Riku: I might never be the same again

Ryoma: Um well

I know poor you MAN what is wrong with you parents you should have had a better way of watching Riku so that she didn't have to figure out the truth

Tezuka: you're the author It's your fault twenty laps NOW!

Screw that

Tezuka: what was that

Ryoma: hey where was Yuki I thought he was supposed to baby sit you and make sure Riku didn't go up stairs

Yuki: what do I look like a 5 year old's keeper besides I am only 7 years of age how come I have the responsibility to baby sit

Because I said so

Well anyways here was the story hoped you liked


End file.
